


I want it (you)

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Grindeldore Unrelated One Shots [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Summer of 1899
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Albus can't sleep, he can't stop thinking about the boy he met three weeks ago and that now is the person he cares more about the most.He can't take his body out of his head. So he decides to do something about it.





	I want it (you)

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this selfish thing I wrote.

Albus was done waiting.

After three weeks of getting to know Gellert, after two and a half weeks of constant kissing, making out, telling secrets, and almost getting there but stopping because of Albus' stupid fears, he decided it was enough.

If destiny had put such a handsome, intelligent and respectful young wizard into his life like this, surely it wasn't to sit around and wait to see what would happen eventually.

Decided, he grabbed his robe and stood up from his bed, carefully getting out of his room and following downstairs to leave. He walked out the front door and ran towards old Bathilda's house at two in the morning, careless about everything else.

He wanted him. He wanted Gellert now.

Arriving at the small house, he walked to the back and looking around. With a wave of his wand, a few vines around the house formed a pair of stairs for him to climb to the window of Gellert's room. Determined, he did just that, climbing the vines and looking inside through the window.

The lights were off, and the light of the moon showed only Gellert's hair over his pillow. With a silent spell, Albus opened the window and slowly stood inside, closing it again. Slowly approaching the bed, he leaned over, touching Gellert's arm ever so lightly.

He was received with a sharp turn from the blond and a wand pressed to his nose.

Albus found it extremely amusing, while Gellert still half asleep narrowed his eyes and groaned in frustration.

"Albus" he mumbled, putting the wand away and sitting up while rubbing his eyes. "For Merlin's sake, I thought it was a thief or something... don't scare me like that, I almost sent you flying off the window!"

"I am aware" Albus said, sitting on the bed. "Sorry for coming here so late. Or so early. And sorry for scaring you."

"It's fine" Gellert shook his head and flickered his wand, turning the lamp light on but in a soft light setting. "Why are you here exactly?"

"I... can't tell you" Albus said, feeling his cheeks warming up. "But I can show you."

"Why can't you tell me?" Gellert asked, suspicious, but Albus ignored the question, crawling closer to him and pulling him in for a kiss. Gellert immediately forgot his question, closing his eyes and responding the kiss even if a little sleepy, the hand not supporting his weight coming up to tangle on Albus' long hair.

The kiss began slow, but deep. Albus held Gellert's face on his hands, licking his way into his mouth and sucking his lips every so often to nibble them. Gellert seemed to like it, responding accordingly, a little less dominant than usual because of his sleepy state. Eventually he grew tired of holding himself up and let himself fall on the bed, pulling Albus closer by the waist and kissing him again.

That was when Albus slowly straddled him, pushing the sheets away with his feet and laying over Gellert, trying not to put all his weight over him.

"Merlin" Gellert mumbled as they pulled away to breathe, foreheads pressed together. "Are you sure this isn't a dream? I feel like I'm dreaming."

"It's not" Albus whispered, brushing their noses together and sometimes brushing their lips as well. "But I... couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Gellert's eyes opened and Albus looked back at him, their eyes locking. Then, something sparkled in Gellert's eyes and he tilted his head.

"Can you elaborate on that please?" he asked, squeezing his waist, and Albus nodded, pecking his lips and then kissing down his cheek all the way to his ear, nibbling his earlobe and sighing.

"I want you, Gellert" he whispered, closing his eyes and nuzzling against his temple. "I couldn't stop thinking about us together, touching, intertwining... I couldn't stop thinking about your kisses, your hands... your body... I... I need you..."

His heart beat hard and fast against his chest, his cheeks burnt with embarrassment, but he had to say it. He had to admit to himself and to Gellert that he wanted this as badly as the younger wizard did.

Their eyes locked again, and Gellert's pupils were two times their normal size, dilatated and focused on Albus. His hands slid over his back, up to his neck, and then caressing his face, expression serious.

"Is this coming from a place of truth? Or are you trying to please me?" Gellert asked, sliding his thumb over Albus' cheekbone, and then down to his lip, his eyes following his own finger. "Because you know I want you. I have wanted you since I laid my eyes on you... I would have made you mine that same day. But I don't want to pressure you Albus, this is something important for so many people, I couldn't possible steal this from you without your certain consent."

"You have it" Albus assured, brushing their noses together once more. "My explicit and complete consent. For Merlin's sake Gellert I... I have never wanted this with anyone else, and now for three weeks you don't leave my mind. I think of you all the time, every day, every second, and sometimes I lay on my bed with your in my mind, kissing me and touching me and it is... impossible not to want you. I crave you. You are everything to me."

It seemed, by this point, that Gellert was fully awake. He stared at Albus for a moment or two, before pushing him to the side and changing their position, laying Albus down and covering him with his body.

Albus couldn't help but gasp at the movement, holding tight onto Gellert's shoulders.

"You are making me insane with these words, Albus" he whispered, pressing their bodies together, making the older wizard tense up despite of his body warming up to the one over it. "For three weeks I have been desperately waiting for you to say them... and now you come here, in the dead of night, seeking me..."

"Do you want me?" Albus asked, in all innocence, eyes wide and doe-like, scared and excited, curious and hesitant, pliant to the other's touch. Gellert, on the other hand, looked like a caged animal, sensing the way out of its imprisonment with caution, but certainty.

"Yes" he answered, moving his head down to meet Albus'. "I want you more than I've wanted anyone else."

"Then take me."

In any situation, those words alone would be enough to set anyone off. However, the look Albus received as he proffered those words made his heart skip a beat and his lower stomach burn with desire. Gellert stared at him like a hunter looked at its pray, hungry and filled with lust, and he only needed a second to let the words sink in before he captured Albus' mouth in a passionate and burning kiss, that was anything but soft and sweet.

It was all teeth and tongue, nibbles, bites and sucks, a moan making its way out of Albus' throat into Gellert's mouth, being responded by a firm grind of hips against his own. They were quick to remove the other's clothing, robes and pajamas making no trouble to be removed and thrown away somewhere into the room. They only broke their kiss when they were down to their undergarments, both breathing hard and looking at each other's eyes, chests sweaty and pressed together.

"Are you sure you want this?" Gellert asked, one more time, and Albus nodded, sliding his fingers through the blond hair and pecking his lips.

"Yes" he breathed out, pecking him again and again, slowly kissing him once more. "Yes please... I want you..."

Without any words, Gellert pulled back from the kiss and reached for his wand (that had been forgotten somewhere in the bed), flickering it and pointing to the door before throwing it away and turning his attention back to Albus, who was a bit confused.

"Silencing spell" he explained, looking up and down Albus' body, sliding one hand up to his side and making him tremble. "Can't have old Bathilda Bagshot ruining our plans."

"I'm not that loud" Albus mumbled, focused on Gellert's lips, watching them curl up in a smirk.

"I might be" he responded, leaning down and pressing his lips to Albus' neck, just above his pulse point. Albus gasped and dug his nails to Gellert's back, head moving to the side to give him more space to work with. Slowly, he kissed over Albus' jaw line and down his neck, sucking and licking and sometimes nibbling the skin but never enough to mark. Albus, however, was already breathing hard and with his eyes closed, having barely no experience prior to this and surely knowing that his neck was one of his most sensitive body parts.

Slowly, Gellert lowered his kisses to his collarbones, scratching his teeth against the bone and then kissing down the middle of his chest, until he could safely kneel up and look down at Albus, hands firm on his waist.

"You're gorgeous" he breathed out, making Albus' cheeks warm once more, but as he stared at the boy in front of him, he felt like it could be only a half compliment. How could someone like Gellert find him gorgeous? With his fair skin, pearl white hair, blue and brown eyes, fit but still so perfectly young, with a sharp jaw line and a pink pair of lips that called out to be kissed...

There was no way someone like him could find Albus gorgeous.

Leaning down again, Gellert focused his attention on Albus' stomach, kissing down his belly button and nuzzling lightly on his happy trail. Albus felt like screaming in embarrassment, but bit his lip and closed his eyes, giving himself up to sensation instead of thinking about what was happening.

He was always thinking and overanalyzing, it was time to let himself feel a little.

A soft gasp came out of his mouth as he felt Gellert biting down over his happy trail, and then pulling his undergarments down his leg, until he was completely nude. Sure, the light cloth left nothing to imagination in the first place, however now that he was completely and totally nude in front of someone else, things seemed to feel way more serious.

His eyes opened once more, head ready to look down, when Gellert held his thighs and spread them open with a switch motion. Albus squealed, a sound that left him completely still for a few seconds, but Gellert simply chuckled and began kissing and nibbling Albus' inner thighs, leaving him to gasp and cover his face with his hands.

Albus' immediate want was to close his legs again, but he held the impulse back, allowing Gellert to kiss his way around his crotch, with no courage to pull his hands away and look.

Eventually, he stopped, and Albus had a moment to breathe again.

"Albus, look at me."

Gellert's voice was calm, and his breath could be felt all around his lower regions, making his body tremble in a light shiver and his heart beat even faster than before. Then, he put his hands away and slowly looked down, breathing hard and seeing Gellert with his hands on each of his thighs, head up, eyes fixed on Albus', chin right above his...

"Can I touch you?" Gellert asked before Albus could even think anything, and he nodded, weakly, trying again not to think about it. The younger wizard seemed incredibly comfortable at that position, which raised way too many questions in his mind, but he pushed them away and pulled himself up by leaning against his elbows, just enough to have a better sight of what was happening.

As if he was made of glass, Gellert slid his right hand over the curve between his thigh and crotch, and gently stroked it before giving a soft kiss to his shaft. Albus sucked in a breath, and held it in so he couldn't say anything, afraid that any moment he would break the tension and destroy what they were building.

Gellert didn't even notice. He kissed the slit, again, and then down to the base, barely a brush of lips, making Albus bite his lip even harder so he wouldn't let any sound out. Then, Gellert moved up again with a few more kisses, before licking the head and wrapping his lips around it.

His eyes shot up to Albus', and he sucked ever so lightly, making everything stop working inside his head for a brief second.

Albus' head fell back, his shoulders tensed up and he groaned, eyes closing tight at the feeling that irrupted inside him. It wasn't even so good, it wasn't anything close to an orgasm, but the fact that someone else- no, the fact that Gellert was doing it, that they were being intimate with each other, that they were sharing this, made it all more than fantastic.

And Gellert didn't stop. He moved his head down, taking more of Albus in, sucking and licking what he could fit inside his mouth. It was warm, and moist, and it felt incredible, so much so that Albus gave up on holding himself up and laid down again, reaching with his now free hands to grab Gellert's hair.

"Oh fuck..." he breathed out as Gellert moved up, moving down again immediately and slowly creating a delicious friction with his tongue and lips. His hands slid up and down Albus' thighs, squeezing and scratching as they pleased, making it all a better sensation, making his stomach turn and his toes curl around the sheets underneath his feet. The rhythm began to steady, with eventual breaks for kisses and licks from the base to the top, making Albus bite down his arm to avoid making any embarrassing sounds, his other hand gripping tighter and tighter on Gellert's hair.

The warmth inside his stomach began to bother, and if anything, he knew he was coming close. Deciding against surprising Gellert, he removed his arm from his mouth and looked down, trying to warn him. However the sight was too much, with Gellert looking straight back at him, lips around his shaft pink and glossy, one hand squeezing his thigh as the other was lost underneath his body, his eyes almost fully black with lust.

Albus moaned brokenly at all of it, closing his eyes and bucking his hips up, tugging on Gellert's hair and gasping as he felt his stomach releasing and his dick twitching. He fell back onto the pillows, gasping for air and moaning as he came out of it, slowly steading his breath and looking up at the ceiling to center himself again.

"Albus..."

He froze, paralyzed for a moment, just noticing what he had done. Slowly, he moved his head down to look at Gellert again, finding him staring at his face while licking his lips, wiping off a little bit of white substance from the corner of his mouth and licking it off his finger.

Albus almost died right there and then.

"Gellert I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, sitting up and pulling the younger boy closer. "I'm so, so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Then thank Merlin you didn't say anything, or else I would have had to go against your wishes."

Albus felt his cheeks burning and Gellert smirked at him before stealing a soft peck from his lips.

"How did it go? Did you like it?"

"I..." Albus cleaned his throat, pushing his hair away from his face and smiling shyly. "It was... incredible. No words are good enough to describe it."

"Strange, you're usually so good with words" Geller teased, smirking and moving closer to him, shamelessly sitting on his lap. He slid his hands up Albus' naked arms until he reached his hair, gently tugging on the long red strands. Albus leaned towards the tugs, silent, feeling the sensation bring something from inside of him that he couldn't really describe. "I've wanted you since I first saw you... and seeing you on my bed, underneath me, trying your best to stay quiet like the polite man you are... drove me insane. I want you here every night. I want to hear you moaning every day. I can't get enough of you."

"I want you too" Albus whispered, leaning close and pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. His hand slid down Gellert's waist, reaching his undergarments, and Gellert broke the kiss, leaving their foreheads touching.

"You don't have to do anything. Tonight was about you" he assured, but Albus simply smirked at him.

"And since when either of us is selfish?" he asked, sliding his hand over Gellert's crotch just to feel how hard he still was. Gellert breathed shakily against his face, and closed his eyes, but kept his body still. "Can I?"

"Please" he begged in a whisper, wrapping his arms around Albus' neck and allowing him to pull down his undergarments. He did as such slowly, until they reached his middle thighs, and only then Albus wrapped his hand around Gellert, keeping his eyes wide open to watch his reactions.

"I'm not as good as you are" he said, slightly insecure, but Gellert shook his head.

"Just move Albus please" he whispered, and Albus did what he was told, using what he knew about himself to try to pleasure Gellert. He moved his hand up to the slit, rubbing his palm over it, and then slid down to the base, causing Gellert to let out a shaken moan.

Everything so quiet, so private, and Albus' heart was beating to warm and happy.

Slowly, he gained rhythm and speed, moving his hand up and down, squeezing at the base and pulling up, twisting sometimes to give it a little more friction and sliding his thumb over the head, making sure to pull out as many sweet sounds from Gellert as he could. He was indeed way more vocal than Albus himself, moaning and groaning without trying to hide, their foreheads pressed together during the whole time.

Eventually, Albus felt Gellert's thighs trembling slightly, and made sure to speed up his strokes, noticing the small movements his hips did. Gellert also moved his head at that point, nuzzling against Albus' shoulder and hiding underneath his hair as he came close to his climax, digging his nails on Albus' back. A few strokes later and he tensed up, silent, bucking his hips up and coming on their stomachs and Albus' hand.

He stroke Gellert through it, and once he was done, he let go and held him close, until his breathing evened out.

As soon as it did, Gellert pulled away and looked at Albus right in the eyes.

"Sleep here."

Without really thinking about it, Albus nodded, and smiled as Gellert pushed him down on the bed and laid above him. He reached for his wand, and with a wave, they were clean and covered up once more by the sheets.

And Albus had no one to thank but his Gryffindor braveness for that amazing night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you liked it, if you have any suggestions for scenes that you want to read, feel free to send it in the comments :3


End file.
